Hunter in Twilight
by Riddler of the Sphnix
Summary: The Van Helsings have erned a reputation as powerful hunters, each generation facing their ancient enemy defending the desendants of the four families. Now Jesse Van Helsing's legacy will be tested as he fights a evil greater then Dracula,Elizabeth Bathor


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dracula a dead Irish man from Dublin does though.**

**Been awhile huh? I'm back, kind of. I put TTBLG on hold till this summer. Then if I get motivation I'll start writing it again. For now, I am writing one of my greatest loves, slash or yaoi. I love it I thrive off it and I can't help but giggle when I think about a Van Helsing being molested by Dracula.**

Jesse Van Helsing's blood hammered through his veins, deafening his ears to all but the low thud as the life giving liquid rushed through his body pumping it with adrenaline. His breath came in short almost panicky gasps as his lean muscles propelled him the tomb. Keen blue eyes peered out through black glasses frames as he fumbled through the darkness clutching his ancestors black bag.

"The lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadth me beside the still waters, he restoreth my soul." he recited, his voice etched with fear as he tried to steady himself. The air was thick and humid reeking of the beast's foul diet and its nest of dirt and filth. Jesse tightened his grip on the bag, trying to draw upon the strength that Abraham Van Helsing had to call upon so many years ago.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me." he whispered, feeling as if something was very wrong. The air had grown still, like some great predator had entered a forest. He shivered, nervously running his free fingers through his short blond hair, murmuring the final few lines of the psalm. Then warm breath teased the back of his neck as a low predatory voice said, "Hello little Van Helsing."

Jesse whirled around; groping at the crucifix that hung from his neck. " Back Fellbeats!" he yelled, but in the face of Vlad Dracula it sounded akin to a house cat mewling in the face of a tiger. The vampire smiled a wolfish grin, his fangs bared as he grabbed Jesse's hand away from the cross then snapping the chain effortlessly.

"Toys!" he snarled, dark eyes glowed red in the darkness, filled with a hellish hunger, "Mere toys little Helsing! You mock me as your ancestors did time and time again!"

Jesse recoiled from the sound of his voice before breaking in to a run, only stopping briefly to snatch up the fallen crucifix. Blindly he sprinted through the catacombs, trying to escape. He had been a fool to enter at night, much less alone. He swore he could hear the haunting hungry of wolves as cool gray mist curled around his feet like a serpent.

"God help me…" he whispered as he faced a dead end. The mist was starting to take the form of the vampire now, blocking his only means of escape. Vlad's body was almost touching the hunter's body as he pushed him against the stone wall. "I can smell your fear Van Helsing, and it fill me with pleasure." He hissed, before pressing his fangs against Jesse's throat, his dark hair brushing against the hunter's cheek.

"God help me…" the hunter repeated, as he felt the warm blood drip a red path staining the collar of his shirt. Instinctively he latched on to Vlad's back and neck, his head beginning to feel light as his vision grew dim. His muscles went slack as his eyes closed, sucking in a low strangled breath as he tried to fight to hold on to a single sliver of life. Before darkness fully blotted out his senses, he felt a warm tongue licking the wounds closed.

Vlad allowed Jesse's body to slump against him, before scooping up the limp body. "Sleep well, little Helsing." he whispered, before carrying off his victim.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - -

The wolves were howling when Jesse awoke. He still felt weak and light as he tired to get his bearings. The room was poorly lite by candelabras that were attached to the wall, which seemed to be made up of some rich dark wood. A wardrobe occupied a corner and at its side a full length mirror. On the opposite side of the room, propped up on an easel was a canvas with a half-finished painting of him wearing Victorian era clothing with a background that seemed to be straight out of a gothic novel. As Jesse tired to sit up, he found himself tethered to an IV with an empty blood bag attached to it. Wincing slightly, he pulled the needle out, then started towards the double doors.

He stumbled, grabbing the one of the banisters as he attempted to right himself. His vision was blurred as he stood up as fumbled around trying to find his glasses and bag. Finding them placed upon a medieval style table, he slipped his glasses back on then began to rip through the bag searching for his bible and crucifix.

"Your awake." Vlad's cool voice said, as he entered the room.

"Demon! Foul Creature!" Jesse roared, charging at Vlad only to be forced to the floor arm twisted behind his back.

" You have no respect for the old ways." The vampire hissed dangerously, " I welcome you in to my home, I have my doctor save your life miserable mortal life, yet you continue to fight me."

The wolfish smile crossed his face again, as he chuckled low in his throat; " You do indeed have Abraham's blood in your veins."

Gracefully he released the hunter, but was eyeing him the way a cat eyed a broken backed mouse. Gently he caressed Jesse's face only to extract a viscous snarl.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled, "I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO HELL!"

"You would like that wouldn't you!" Vlad yelled his voice not quite reaching its supernatural level, " but so for now I suggest you shut up and accept my hospitality or can throw you to the wolves!"

"You are dead and damned! What do I care for your hospitalities!"

" I am neither dead nor damned Van Helsing!" Vlad spat, his voice and rage growing to a fever pitch, "you are mine to do with as I please!"

The hunter felt his body freeze, his normally strong will cracking like ice in the spring thaw. He was a mere doll in the vampire's presence. He felt sick revolted by this thought that he was being controlled by one of the undead.

" Your life is mine, Jesse Van Helsing! I can bind you to body, mind and spirit to my very will!" Vlad roared in fury, his eyes blazing, " I am the one to choose if you will live or die!"

Releasing his mental hold on the hunter, the vampire stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him with a thundering boom. Wind began to howl ferociously outside adding to the chilling call of the wolves. Jesse's body ached as he tired to stand. Fear had over some to the point he could not even face his family's ancient enemy.

"Oh God help me." he whispered touching the spot on his throat where he had been bitten. Feeling no wounds, his fear began to rise to the surface riding the wave of panic. "OH GOD NO!" he shrieked again, attacking his bag, searching his bible and crucifix, " I will not become one of the damned!"

With newfound resolve, he flew out of the room. Righteous fury and rage filled to the brim, as stormed throughout the castle. Instinct guided his actions now, as he heard somewhere in his soul the beat's damned heart push its meal through its veins, filling it with stolen life.

" DRACULA!" he howled as he tore through the final room. Four coffins fill the circular room, covered with the dust of the years. Vengefully he shoved the tops of the coffins, the rotten wood smashed on the ground sending dust up in to the air which was starting to take a human form.

As he came to the final one, he saw that the wood was dark and new, with a strange golden writing engraved on it.

" Don't touch my coffin!"

Jesse turned to see the vampire materializing out of the dust his face a twisted mask of anger. " Those are the resting place of my brides you defiled, of whom your ancestor robbed me of!" he hissed, " and now you are defiling my domain, my home! From that which I dead and that which I was reborn!"

" I'm sending you back to hell!" Jesse roared, holding the cross out in front of him.

" YOU BORE ME BOY!" Vlad snarled, slapping the object away from his hand, " No better then your foolish bloodline who disturbs my rest generation after generation!"

" Because you are a monster! A beast from Satan's maw!"

"No Van Helsing! I am none of that! I am a no life king! The Prince of the Undead!" the vampire growled, "I have seen ages past like seasons! The hands of time turn maidens in to crones! AND YOU ARE MINE!" Ferociously, he pressed his mouth against the hunter's, his teeth cutting in to Jesse's lips.

"Hellspawn!" Jesse cursed, twisting away, "I will not be seduced in to the devil's nest!"

Vlad grinned, before erupting in to peals of laughter. "You already are." he purred, hungrily " your fighting spirit and strong will makes me desire you more."

"Heathen beast, touch me again and I'll expose you innards to the sun's kiss!" the hunter retorted, his mouth bleeding and eyes wide with shock and disgust. His stomach turned with hatred as he bared his own pathetic mortal teeth. He could taste his own blood sweet and metallic on his tongue, stirring within him dark desires began to form and pull on its restraints. His senses felt sharper, keener and electrifying as he stared at the count, the beast inside him whispering siren like, "Succumb."

"Little Helsing, your will is weakening. I can feel it like iron rusting, it gives the more I pull." Vlad said, caressing the hunter's face and throat, "your blood pluses in my veins and I can smell your ancestors in your sweat."

Jesse shivered, paralyzed by fear and desire as the vampire once again bared his fangs to his flesh. There was no pain this time, only pleasure as the hunter let a low moan pass his lips. Then the pleasure vanished as the wounds were licked clean.

" A direct descendant of Abraham Van Helsing, I can taste it now." Vlad said, releasing Jesse, his eyes glowing red in the low lighting. Jesse felt weak listless as he tired to stay on his feet, his face pale as death. His mouth was try and his throat burned with thirst, but his body craved something else.

"What have you done to me?" he gasped, sucking in a breath of air as he struggled to stay awake.

"Come to me." Vlad whispered low and seductively as he nipped at the pale throat, "Give in to me."

"No! No…" Jesse tired to yell, only for it to come out barely a whisper, "Oh god no!"

"Your god is not here Jesse! There is no god, no heaven or hell. Your prayers will not be heard. Your Hymns and Pslams unrecognized!"

"I can't remember the words to my prayers, I can't remember the words." Jesse choked; he was powerless now, his faith drained away. A warm mouth descended on his lips, sharp teeth grazing old cuts making them deeper. His desire stirred again bubbling to the surface, flooding his body and mind.

"Succumb, submit!" Vlad purred, grazing the hunter's neck with his nails extracting a wave of shivers and a delicate, and a delicate moan parting his lips. Jesse felt weak with this unearthly hunger as he crushed his mouth against the vampire's, slipping his tongue pass the fangs, extracting a low possessive growl as Vlad kneaded the small of his back, then slipped a cool hand under Jesse's shirt stroking the lean muscles underneath.

"GET OFF ME!" Jesse roared, shoving the vampire back his spell broken. He mouth tasted of blood, and he was enjoying it. It stirred the beast inside him that wanted more; it made him slip whatever constraint had been put on him as a human.

"I see your strength is back." Vlad said a touch of amusement in his tone, a sly but respectful smile on his face, "I was wondering when my hold would break, and you seem more then capable in such a situation."

"What?" Jesse asked, more then a little confused, as he felt his mind clearing.

"You think I kidnapped you for some kind of revenge?" Vlad laughed, " I have to much respect for you boy, even though you are what I would call a amateur."

"Then why have you brought me here?" Jesse demanded, trying to hold his ground, " Why am I here?"

"A whim? No, I'm far too old for that. I need you to destroy some wayward kin of mine, those undeserving of undeath."

"Your kin? But didn't you create them?"

"NO!" Vlad hissed, "I want nothing to do with my daughter in death's leeches she calls children!"

"Daughter in death? What you mean some one you made a vampire? A woman? Lucy Westnara?" Jesse asked, now more confused then ever, " but she was killed! Staked and decapitated, mouth stuffed full of garlic!"

"Lucy is dead and gone, as is Mina, dust returns to dust after all." Vlad stated, " But what I want you to kill is the spawn of that unholy bitch Elizabeth Bathory."

"The Blood Countess."

"The one who used to bath in the blood of virgins to keep her youth and beauty. My Elizabeth who turned on me as soon as she tasted my blood." The vampire said, "I have much to explain and teach but I will discuss this with you another night, I suggest you bathe and prepare for the hunt."

Jesse nodded, slowly watching as Vlad slipped in to his coffin in the form of mist, the sun starting to peak somewhere outside the castle walls. The hunter began to pick apart what the vampire had told him as he made his way to his room. Things were not making sense, at least not to him. He shook his head as he saw the sun peer through one of the windows in his room, highlighting a bottle left next to his bag. Next to it was a neatly scrawled note,

Jesse, 

This bottle contains Dragon's Blood; a resin in some woods that is use to heal wounds. It should be of some use to you. After all blood is precious here in the Carpathians, and yours is especially rare,

V. Draculea

Jesse folded the paper then picked up the bottle studying the red liquid. Cautiously he unscrewed the cap, sniffing at the strange substance. It had a light almost soothing scent, and Jesse allowed himself a small smile. "Some use indeed." he said, placing the bottle back on the table, then going over to the wardrobe. Upon opening it he discovered cloths both a mix of modern and Victorian cloths all tailored to his size. Jesse felt a touch of humor as he saw a suit identical to the one Abraham Van Hellsing put the vampire in hibernation.

"Vlad you can't let go of the past can you, I'm not Abraham nor will I ever be." The hunter said, touching the suit. He felt compelled to put it on, to emulate the person he was supposed to be. His family name was all he had to his history. He was no vampire hunter; he had come here to die to be murdered at the hands of an ancient enemy, at least to make it seem like he had died fighting. But he had failed; he had succeeded in to being duped into working for him. Sighing, he grabbed the suit, and changed into, only forgoing the jacket. Standing in front of the full-length mirror, he study himself, realizing how odd he looked.

"This seems almost blasphemous." Jesse muttered, straightening his tie. The resemblance to the oldest sons in his family as very evident, his lithe form the strikingly determined look in his eyes, and the serious curve of his mouth. He shivered, the more he stared at his reflection, and he could almost hear Vlad's voice in his mind, commenting on his appearance.

" _You look striking, my dear Jesse." _Vlad's voice laughed, seductively and in a teasing tone. Jesse let a slow smile cross his face, shuddering with intense pleasure. He felt better, with a renewed sense of aspiration and vigor. He was a doctor after all; possible he could find work in a rural time in the area at least by day. That option was quickly swept away though, as he realized any of those who still clung to their superstitions would probably not let him within ten feet of any loved one that was ill.

"I should find something to do." he sighed, making his way out of the room in to the corridors. The sun was now illuminating the once dim hallways with shafts of sunlight. The rooms were warmer now, as the sun heated the black stones of the wall and floor. Lamps that once lite were now being snuffed out like magic as he followed a path of torches with flames still flickering. At the conclusion of the passageway two colossal double entrances framed by stone of an almost silvery tinge.

Jerking at the doors, Jesse managed to free a chasm tremendous enough for him to slip through. Once inside the door slammed shut behind, him and the torches fluttered and a fireplace flared to life casting both light and shadow on the enormous room. Shelves upon shelves of books encased him, ending at only the entrance and the fireplace, which was topped by a golden tree with roots being traced to different plates and names.

"My family." Jesse whispered, finding his name running all the way to Abraham Van Hellsing to another name, one that seemed different, in a way Hungary. Klaus Bathory, the bastard son of Elizabeth Bathory and a _dhampir, _the son of a vampire and a human and the beginner of the Van Helsing family.


End file.
